Xmas
by Rafa008
Summary: Os agentes do NCIS comemoram o natal juntos.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Resumo: **Os agentes do NCIS comemoram o natal juntos.

**NCIS Xmas**

Abby, Ziva, Jenny, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Breena e Palmer estavam na casa de Jenny em Georgetown, terminando os últimos preparativos para o natal. Era a noite do dia 24 de dezembro e a neve se acumulava nos batentes das janelas francesas de Jenny, mas o lugar estava bem aconchegante, com a lareira acesa. Abby estava animada, usando seu vestido preto de mangas compridas e babados brancos e estava sentada sob os ombros de McGee, pendurando o ultimo enfeite da arvore de natal, enquanto Gibbs colocava mais madeira e Tony ia com Ducky e Palmer pegar as bebidas no barzinho da sala de estar. Ziva e Jenny estavam na cozinha, terminando de cozinhar.

Jenny tinha um avental sob seu vestido vermelho e terminava de assar o pudim, enquanto Ziva terminava de arrumar a cesta de frutas cristalizadas. A morena, ex-mossad tirou o avental, ficando com seu vestido azul marinho e se encostou na bancada da cozinha, sorrindo de lado.

"Então..." Começou a morena.

Jenny se virou para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Então?"

"Quando você vai entregar o presente de natal do Gibbs?" Perguntou Ziva, curiosa.

"Perdão, mas o que faz você pensar que eu comprei um presente para o agente Gibbs?" Perguntou Jenny, arregalando os olhos.

Ziva tentou disfarçar o riso, afastando um cacho de seu cabelo castanho.

"Bom, eu vi que você colocou os presentes de todos debaixo da arvore, mas eu não vi o dele, então imaginei que você não quisesse que ele visse na frente de todos." Ela respondeu sabiamente.

"E o que você comprou para o agente DiNozzo?" Perguntou Jenny, sorrindo ironicamente.

Ziva se virou para o forno ao sentir que suas bochechas estavam corando.

"Acho que o pudim já esta na hora."

"No ponto Ziva."

Quando deu onze horas, todos foram para sala, abrir os presentes, levando suas taças de champagne. Ziva foi até Tony, que havia trocado presentes com McGee, que havia ganhado uma coleção de gravatas da Liga da Justiça. A morena tocou seu ombro.

"Tony, aqui esta seu presente."

O moreno de olhos verdes pareceu surpreso, mas abriu um de seus sorrisos de lado ao receber o embrulho vermelho. Antes de abrir, ele abriu os braços e puxou Ziva para um abraço. A morena, meio surpresa, retornou o abraço, sentindo o calor e o aroma dele e se aproximou mais. Tony enterrou seu rosto entre os cachos, respirando fundo, antes de se separar e tirou uma caixinha do bolso, lhe entregando. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Obrigada Tony." Agradeceu ela.

"Uau Ziva, valeu!" Disse Tony, animado.

Ele havia aberto o embrulho e viu a coleção de DVDs do Stephan King, acompanhados de um cartão de natal, com a letra dela, lhe desejando um feliz natal. Ziva abriu seu presente e pareceu tocada, sorrindo de leve ao ver um par de brincos de ouro branco, em formato de coração.

"Nossa Tony, isso deve ter sido caro." Disse ela, surpresa.

Tony segurou seu queixo delicadamente e disse, antes de ir até o Palmer:

"Valeu cada centavo, só para ver sua expressão."

Ducky parecia absorto com o livro que ganhara de Gibbs, falando sobre medicina. Palmer e Breena estavam em um sofá, se abraçando, após trocarem presentes. McGee havia levado Abby até a janela, para entregar seu presente. A gótica colocou seu copo de Caf-Pow de lado e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de expectativas.

"Bom Abby, eu não sabia o que lhe dar de natal, seu gosto é tão variada às vezes. Mas eu espero que você goste." Disse McGee, com a voz tremula.

O rapaz parecia meio nervoso e lhe entregou seu presente. Abby sorriu e o abriu, parecendo espantada. Junto com uma tartaruga de pelúcia, havia dois ingressos para o show do Fun. Abby, com uma mão segurando os ingressos e o outro braço, abraçando a tartaruga, se jogou nos braços de McGee que cambaleou um pouco, abraçando-a de volta.

"Tim, como você conseguiu?" Perguntou ela, surpresa. "Os ingressos estavam esgotados quando eu fui comprar!"

McGee, sem se soltar do abraço dela, olhou para seu rosto reluzente.

"Eu convenci o Tony ao falar com um amigo dele que vai trabalhar no show e ele me vendeu esses ingressos." Disse ele, orgulhoso.

"McGee, você é demais." Disse ela, sorrindo. "Você vai comigo, né?"

"C-claro que vou."

Abby se soltou de seus braços e lhe entregou seu presente, que estava em papel preto e prata. McGee o abriu e sorriu. Ela havia lhe dado uma corrente com um crucifixo de prata. O rapaz sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, que ela recebeu com um sorriso. Abby entrelaçou sua mão a dele e os dois foram até Palmer e Breena.

Gibbs, que conversava com Tony e Ziva e tinha um copo de Bourbon em mãos, sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e ele se virou e viu Jenny. Ele sorriu.

"Feliz natal, Jen."

"Feliz natal Jethro. " Ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

E então ela saiu da sala. Gibbs achou algo no bolso de seu sobretudo preto e tirou um cartão de natal e logo reconheceu a letra de Jenny.

_Feliz natal Jethro. Eu sei que esse cartão não vai apagar a dor que você sentiu quando te deixei em Paris, mas eu sinto muito de verdade, é um arrependimento que levarei comigo ate ficar velha. Nunca deixei de te amar, nem nesta noite de natal. Com amor, Jenny Shepard._

Gibbs suspirou, guardando o cartão no bolso e saindo da sala, para ir atrás dela.

"Arrasa chefe, auch!" Gritou Tony.

Ziva lhe deu um tapa na parte de traz da cabeça, fazendo-o se calar.

Gibbs chegou até o escritório que havia ali e Jenny tinha algo em mãos, sentada na cadeira que havia atrás da mesa de madeira escura. Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando na melhor maneira de entregar o presente.

"Você leu?" Perguntou ela, com a voz neutra.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, caminhando até ficar ao seu lado.

"Você esta certa. Um cartão não vai apagar o que eu senti." Disse ele, com sua voz séria.

Jenny tentou manter a cabeça erguida, sem desviar seus olhos verdes dos azuis.

"Mas não significa que não possamos dar mais uma chance para nós dois." Terminou ele, com os olhos mais suaves.

"Oh Jethro..." Ela disse, sorrindo.

Ela se levantou, ficando de frente para ele e ele levou suas mãos até sua face, aproximando seu rosto e a beijando. Os dois sentiram a eletricidade percorrer seus corpos, enquanto seus lábios se moldavam e Gibbs afastava uma mexa ruiva para trás da orelha dela, aprofundando o beijo. Quando se separaram, Gibbs disse:

"Eu te amo Jen."

"Você vai me amar, mesmo daqui a cinco anos?"

"Até estarmos velhos." Prometeu ele, sorrindo.

"Eu também te amo Jehto. Aqui esta seu presente."

Ela lhe entregou um presente e ele o abriu e viu um relógio novo. Ele sorriu, tirando o antigo e colocando o novo, admirando-o.

"Obrigado Jen, aqui esta o seu. Fui eu mesmo quem fiz."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, pegando o embrulho e o abrindo. Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios. Ele havia esculpido uma pequena rosa de madeira com o nome Jen, encravado. Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo que ia chorar e se atirou em seus braços.

"É lindo Jethro, obrigada."

Os dois se beijaram de novo, e ficaram ali abraçados.

De volta à sala, Ziva ainda estava conversando com Tony, que falava de alguns dos filmes que estavam no Box que a morena havia lhe dado, quando ele olhou para o teto, primeiro surpreso e depois, sorrindo.

"O que foi Tony?" Perguntou ela, curiosa.

"Nós estamos debaixo de um visgo Ziva." Disse ele, disfarçando o riso.

Surpresa, ela olhou para cima e viu o visgo, suas bochechas corando. Ela estreitou os olhos ao ver eu Tony se aproximava mais dela.

"Ziva, você sabe o que isso significa?"

"É claro que eu sei." Respondeu ela, revirando os olhos.

"Você não quer?" Perguntou Tony, parecendo desapontado.

Ziva mordeu o lábio, pensando e então seus olhos se suavizaram.

"Quem sabe algo bom acontece?" Respondeu ela, abrindo um sorriso.

Tony sorriu e aproximou-se mais, levando uma mão até a bochecha dela, afagando-a e Ziva fechou os olhos, levando uma mão até os cabelos dele, antes de se beijarem. Quando se separaram, Ziva sorria de lado.

"Foi bom?" Perguntou o moreno.

"O suficiente para se repetir."

Ela fechou a distancia novamente, o beijando com mais urgência dessa vez e Tony sorriu, retribuindo.

Quando Jenny e Gibbs voltaram para a sala, todos se reuniram na bela mesa de jantar que tinha peru, salada de batata, frutas cristalizadas, pudim e outras coisas e brindaram com champagne, rindo e indo abraçar os amigos, enquanto Ducky cortava o peru e Gibbs abria mais uma garrafa de champagne.


End file.
